


cAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL

by salsae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meme, come back next week/month for the real full romo bokukuroo friends, meme frick, no but this is honest to goodness crack its a shit outline of a fic im ACTUALLY WRITING?, oh my god i was writing meme fic but instead wrote meme frick, which is what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsae/pseuds/salsae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iVE NEVER HIT SO HARD IN L O V E</p>
            </blockquote>





	cAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL

**Author's Note:**

> when will i ever upload real content
> 
> ok but this is a part of another fic im working on called 5 times Bokuto and Kuroo shittyly sing shitty songs and 1 time they accidentally dont  
> and that one is. probably better?? hopefully better??  
> they sing the band aid song and rickroll ppl and serenade each other its cute.

the music is blaring and akaashis knocks go unanswered so he resigns himself to just opening the door only to get a face-full of kuroo hunched over bokuto, both naked and sweaty on the bed.

They’re singing miley cyrus. Horribly. CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL. While fucking. In tune to fucking

IVE NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVE 

Akkashi doesnt hide the look of blatant disgust on his face, not even has bokuto notices him after he crows the chorus horribly off key. Disgustingly off-key. w kuroo “harmonizing” “oh, hey akaashi!! What’s up?” bokuto yells

Akaashi sighs. Thats how. Done he jsut is ok. “im trying to study, and kenma says they cant even hear the video game theme anymore. Turn the music down? And for the love of god,” he cant resist adding, “why do u have music on in theFIRST PLACE.”

Shrugs. “it sets the mood”

“kenmas gonna destory ur mood, if u ruin their combo one more time.”

BOkuto goes white as a sheet, and grabs kuroos shoulders. “WE RUINED THEIR COMBO?? WE”RE GONNA D I E”

“BRO! B4 I DIE LET ME TELL U I LOVE YOU

BRO

Akaashi cant take more of this. he turns away, throwing a “pls be more respectful in thefutre” over his shoulder as he closes the door softly.

“we got it, we got it,”

Kuroo looks back at boku w a glint in his eyes “how bout. THIS song instead”

"i hav jsut the thing for this"

 

Akaashi goes back to living room, snuggles next to his queerplatonic. Or kenma drapes themselves back over akaashi. Bc theyre a cat like that. meow

“they were having sex?” as that happens What Does The Fox Say starts up. Akaashi groans

“amazing”

Kenma hums in understanding and continues playing love live

**Author's Note:**

> salsae@tumblr i guess hmu for full romo bokukuroo  
> lol im gonna regret posting this later elsa hope ur happy


End file.
